The invention relates to a chin rest for a musical instrument, comprising a chin support, a holding device for holding the chin support on the musical instrument and at least one support foot via which the chin support supports itself on a top of the musical instrument.
The invention further relates to a chin rest system.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a musical instrument.
EP 1 067 508 A2, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,555 B1, discloses a chin rest for a musical instrument, comprising a chin support and a holding device for holding the chin support on the musical instrument, with the holding device comprising at least one clamping element which is adjustable in a clamping direction for clamping the chin support with the musical instrument. The chin support comprises an insertion guide for the at least one clamping element, and the insertion guide is arranged and configured such that the inserting direction is at an incline to the clamping direction.
DE 43 02 804 C2 discloses a chin rest for instruments of the violin type, comprising a carrier which is formed from tube sections and adjoins a chin rest.
DE 359 170 discloses a chin rest in which the chin support is attached to the instrument by turnbuckle clamps.
DE 621 416 discloses a violin holder which is adjustable in height and direction and in which the elongate upper holder which serves to hook behind the jaw bone is connected to the upper clamp jaw of the clamping device attached to the violin body so as to be fully or partially movable in the sense of a ball joint and adjustable.
DE 202 08 751 U1 discloses a chin rest for string instruments which receives on its underside two set screws which are infinitely variably threadable into the chin rest by way of the thread that is preferably provided in threaded sleeves, thereby realizing any desired and also differing distance of the set screws, for support against the instrument top.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,727 B2 discloses a chin rest for a musical instrument, comprising a body, a first support, a second support, a chin pad and a third support. The first support extends from a first end portion of the body and has at least one clamp for engaging an upper rim of a musical instrument body. The second support extends from a second end portion of the body and has at least one clamp for engaging the upper rim of the musical instrument body at a location spaced apart from the first support. The chin pad includes a chin-receiving surface and is coupled to the body. The third support may contact a position along the upper rim of the musical instrument.
DE 195 32 900 A1 discloses an ergonomically, individually shaped and made chin support in which a model is formed from an impression, using a prefabricated cup, a plastic material and a hardener.
A further chin support is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,098.